


Break

by pdot1123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123





	Break

I feel considerably lost when thinking of my current situation  
Doing without wanting  
Thinking without doing  
Everpresently depressed over trivial situations

Sometimes my mind drifts to who I used to be  
Blissfully blindly following the path I was sure life had set for me.  
Friends with everybody I met and able to play without concern,  
now I'm afraid of talking with women and can barely speak to the same-sex.

I spend most of my days playing video games and acting like I have my shit together.  
Other days I act intelligently and argue with people on the Internet.  
If I had the confidence to change my life I'd probably have meaningless sex and snort cocaine.  
Or finally, take responsibility for my actions and be a better person.


End file.
